Apparatuses for fitting a carrier element for articles in a body are already known.
A known apparatus comprises a pivot arm on which a tray, for example, a shelf, is arrangeable, wherein the pivot arm is mounted in a rotatable manner on a pivot axle on the front side of a side wall of a compartment of an oven such that a tray arranged on the pivot arm is able to be rotated out of an interior of the compartment by way of a horizontal rotary movement.
A drawback of this known apparatus is the comparatively large compartment interior area that is necessary for the rotary movement.